lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sky is Calling
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | The Sky Is Calling |- | Season | 1 |- | Episode | 12 |- | Air Date | December 22, 1995 |- |} "The Sky is Calling" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis A meteorite lands in-between Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa wants to return the meteorite to outer space, while Timon wants them to ignore it, leading to a falling-out between the two. Rafiki orders Pumbaa to return the meteorite to outer space and orders Timon not to help Pumbaa. Plot "The Sky is Calling" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, Pumbaa, a warthog, and Rafiki, a mandrill. The episode starts with Rafiki drawing Timon and Pumbaa, but when he puts a yellow line above them, some the paint goes down between them, which makes Rafiki become suspicious. Timon and Pumbaa are lying on the grass looking at the glowie lights of the big bluish black thing. Timon tells Pumbaa that they are called chunks of the big bluish black thing. After the two's conversation, a meteorite falls and lands between the two. Pumbaa wants to put it back where it belongs, but Timon wants them to have nothing to do with it, which leads the two to argue over what to do with it. Finally, the two turn their backs at each other. The next morning, Rafiki comes and sees Timon and Pumbaa with their backs turned at each other and the meteorite between them. Rafiki hits Timon and Pumbaa on the head with his stick because of the silence they have. Rafiki tells Timon and Pumbaa that the chunk landing between the two means that they are no longer Bestest Best Friends. Rafiki tells Pumbaa that he will put the meteorite back up where it belongs while Timon has nothing to do with it. Pumbaa tries to throw the meteorite back up where it belongs while Timon is sitting on a sun bench reading a magazine. After Pumbaa fails, Timon is about to tell Pumbaa how to put the meteorite back up where it belongs, but Rafiki hits him on the head with his stick to make sure the meerkat's not helping Pumbaa since he said he wants to have nothing to do with it. Timon then comes up with an idea of how to make Pumbaa put the meteorite back up where it belongs while he has nothing to do with it. The two have to go on the top of a high mountain, which is difficult and tiring to get to with the meteorite. When the two get on the top, Pumbaa is about to throw the meteorite back up with his snout, but Timon quickly stops him because the meteorite might go all the way back down the mountain. So Timon builds a net and ties it between two trees. Pumbaa puts the meteorite on the net and launches it back up where it belongs and he and Timon are proud of themselves and then Rafiki shows up. Timon tells Rafiki that Pumbaa put the meteorite back up where it belongs while the meerkat had nothing to do with it, and they're still Bestest Best Friends. When Rafiki leaves, Timon and Pumbaa lie on the grass to look at the stars. Meanwhile, Rafiki fixes the part of the yellow paint that went down between Timon and Pumbaa and puts the other half of it above the two. Trivia *Last "Rafiki Fables" episode in chronological order. *When Pumbaa gets hit in the head by the meteorite, Zazu makes a cameo flying around a big lump on Pumbaa's head. Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media